Excéntrico
by Lenayuri
Summary: Yukito puede llegar a ser algo excéntrico, pero es una de las cualidades que a Touya le gusta de él. Yaoi.


-**Título**: Excéntrico

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: M

-**Advertencia**: Incoherencias mías. Fluff. Romance. Incoherencias. Touya/Yukito.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 665 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: _Este drabble participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash". Me tocó el prompt/regalo extraño __**Peluca Afro Multicolor**__. Oh, Dios. Es mi primer fanfic con ellos, sean lindos._

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Excéntrico**

Una de las cosas que más te gustan de él es la forma extraña y única en la que vive la vida. Siempre sonriente, siempre positivo. Pero no sólo eso fue lo que te cautivó de él.

Su apariencia puede parecer frágil, pero sabes que en su interior se encuentra un guerrero listo para salir y enfrentarse a los peligros que se le presenten –y no es de forma figurativa.

Porque Yukito era así, espontáneo, único.

Y sinceramente, a veces te preguntabas cómo es que su mente trabajaba, ¿cómo funcionaba? Era un enigma para ti.

Pero dejando eso de lado –además de su gran apetito– ¿cómo es que tu _cita romántica_ –la que planeaste desde hace meses– había terminado en el parque de diversiones? Ah, sí. Tenías que cuidar a cierta _monstruo_ hermana tuya y a su… lo-que-sea-mocoso.

Y entonces, ahí estaban. En San Valentín, cuidando de un par de niños y sin poder disfrutar de tu pareja. ¿Por qué a Fujitaka –tu padre– se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de ponerte a cargo? ¿No se supone que Sakura ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarse sola? Ah, claro.

-Monstruo, sé que no quieres tenerme pegado a ti todo el día; nos vemos al atardecer en la entrada. ¡No lleguen tarde, mocoso!- y con esa _orden_, te alejaste junto con Yukito, quien ya había _devorado_ un gran algodón de azúcar. Aún te preguntas cómo es que no engorda o se enferma del estómago; seguramente será cosa de sakura o algo así.

Y a pesar del inconveniente anterior, decides que tal vez la _cita _de ese día no se había arruinado del todo.

Pasearon de arriba para abajo, subiéndose en los juegos en los que notaste brillar los ojos de Yukito, ganaste un cocodrilo de peluche para él –demasiado grande, por cierto– y comieron hasta hartarse.

No era lo que habías planeado, pero no había estado mal.

Entonces, Yukito te dijo que iba a comprar una bebida y te pidió que lo esperaras. Lo hiciste, aprovechando para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que sakura se enfrentara al tal Eriol. Ya no lo sentías, pero sabías que sakura se había vuelto más poderosa y estabas orgullosa de ella, aunque nunca se lo ibas a decir, por supuesto.

Y de tu sacrificio por Yukito, de eso no te arrepentirías jamás.

El susodicho llegó entonces, con dos bebidas en una mano y la otra oculta tras de sí.

Lo observaste inquisitoriamente y él te sonrió, con su gran sonrisa, esa que sólo te dedica a ti –porque es diferente, porque está llena de amor, porque es sólo para ti– y se acercó a ti, poco a poco, como si tanteara el terreno.

-Touya, ¿recuerdas del festival escolar del primer año?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.- ¿y cómo olvidarlo? Había sido donde Yukito se convirtió en tu mejor amigo, donde te habías dado cuenta de que él era especial en muchos aspectos. Era una fecha importante para ti.

-Bueno, buscando un lugar para comprar, me topé con otro donde vendían cosas muy extrañas y pensé que te gustaría.- al decir esto, sacó de detrás de sí una especie de peluca multicolor y no pudiste evitar sonreír.

-Lo recordaste…-

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué no lo haría?- había miles de respuestas a eso, pero decides no contestar y arruinar el momento. Al contrario, te levantas y acercándote a él, tomas su rostro entre tus manos y lo besas. Primero delicadamente, degustando su sabor, sus labios. Él te vuelve loco.

Yukito pasa sus brazos por tu cuello y esa es la señal para profundizar el beso.

Ambos degustan la boca contraria, saboreando, deleitándose en esa danza erótica entre sus lenguas.

Al separarse, le sonríes a Yuki; encuentras su mirada y besas su frente.

Guardarías esa peluca con cariño y tal vez la podrías usar como broma en algún futuro. Quién sabe y _mágicamente_ le brote pegamento y se quede pegada en la cabeza de cierta hermana molesta que tienes.

* * *

**Notas**

No pude evitar pensar en ellos cuando me dieron el prompt... ¡es inevitable! Y a Yukito le creo lo que sea xD

Ah, qué recuerdos... mi primer pareja yaoi, cuando yo era una inocente niña de 10 años... oh, bueno... qué lindos recuerdos.

Este _regalo_ sí que fue extraño, pero a como veo la lista, no me fue tan mal :D

**¿Un review?** Siempre son bienvenidos ;)


End file.
